


Idiot Boyfriends

by sadietheauthor



Category: Free!
Genre: Autistic!Haru, Haru and Rin have emotional issues, I just wanted to write autistic asexual haru with bad coping mechanisms, M/M, Makoto is an angel, Makoto shops at stimtastic for all his boyfriends' stimming needs, Other, asexual!Haru, minor warning for a really roundabout suicidal implication?, see if you can tell where i'm working through my own issues, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadietheauthor/pseuds/sadietheauthor
Summary: Haru isn't a very confident person.  Having two boyfriends who love him helps a bit.  Even if they don't understand that he has work in the morning, seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly because I wanted a certain thing in a fanfic so i wrote the thing. One of these days I'm going to write something with an actual plot. Maybe

Haru was, quite frankly, a bit pissed off. He had long since made an arrangement with Makoto and Rin in regards to the whole ‘sex’ thing; Makoto and Rin could do whatever they wanted, as long as they left Haru out of it unless he asked to join, and that they should limit it to when Haru wasn’t trying to sleep. They had decided, apparently, to ignore this last bit, and Haru woke to the bed moving way more than it should have been, Rin on top and Makoto covering his mouth to keep quiet.  
“I’m getting up at six,” Haru told them flatly. “I can’t do that with you guys bouncing the bed like that.”  
Rin shot up, glancing towards Haru. “Uh, I thought we were being pretty fuckin’ quiet,” he grumbled.  
“Sorry Haru,” Makoto said apologetically. “We’ll go to the living room.”  
“Thanks. Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” Haru pulled the blanket back over his head as Rin pulled Makoto out of the room as fast as he could. Without the bed shaking it was much more comfortable.  
Two hours later and he was still awake. Mad at himself, and at his two incredibly high-stamina boyfriends, he tossed the blanket back off of himself, and rolled over out of bed.  
“You two are jerks,” He grumbled more to himself as he pulled the blanket with him and shuffled into the living room.  
They were done with whatever fooling around they’d been up to, Makoto flopped on his back like he was boneless, and Rin wrapped around him like an octopus. Rin was mostly asleep and Makoto looked like he wasn’t far off.  
“Haru, are you alright?” Makoto asked as he noticed Haru slip out of the bedroom.  
“Can’t sleep alone,” he told Makoto, shuffling to the couch. Makoto moved Rin and himself over to make room, and though it was now three adult humans on the couch, it was a large couch, and Haru fit snugly against them.  
“Next time tell Rin to wait until I’m at work,” Haru grumbled into Makoto’s collarbone.  
“Ah. Uh, sorry, I’m afraid I started it this time,” Makoto said, tone apologetic.  
Haru looked scandalized, and Makoto giggled softly, ducking his face into the top of Haru’s head.  
Rin reached up, still mostly asleep, and patted both Makoto and Haru once on their cheeks.  
“Snooze button,” he groaned. “Lemme sleep, I need my beauty rest.”  
Haru rolled his eyes, but snuggled down closer and pulled the blanket up around them as Makoto gave another quiet laugh.  
His boyfriends may have been jerks, but at least they were snuggly jerks.

“I have a question,” Haru told them the next evening after they’d all gotten back from work. The winter sunset was a dark red that Rin always really liked, and they were on the steps watching it together.  
“What is it?” Makoto asked, soft smile in place as usual, eyes half-lidded against the brightness the sun still shone down.  
Rin just raised his eyebrows inquiringly.  
“Are you really okay with me being included in this?” Haru asked, trying to keep from fidgeting. When he got uncomfortable sometimes he would pick at the skin around his fingernails and between his fingers, and he needed to keep his hands at his sides or he’d accidentally make himself bleed. “I mean; I won’t really want to have sex ever. And I know that’s not what a relationship is supposed to be based on, but I just feel…” Haru couldn’t think of the exact word he wanted. Not guilty, because he’d learned long ago trying to push himself to do something he didn’t really want only resulted in meltdowns and he was past faulting himself for being himself, but he couldn’t think of a better one to go in its place.  
“Of course we want you with us Haru,” Makoto said, reaching over to rest his hand on Haru’s knee. “I love you, Rin loves you. We don’t need you to be anything but yourself.”  
“And you do give great head when you feel like it, so I’m cool with not banging,” Rin shrugged, vulgar as always.  
“Rin!” Makoto admonished, his face going scarlet like he and Rin hadn’t probably spent most of the day before and after work naked.  
“Well, it’s true. Besides, if we wanted a more sexual partner, we wouldn’t have included the guy whose most romantic encounter before was with a fuckin’ waterfall.”  
Haru wondered for a moment if he should be insulted, but decided that would take too much energy, and that’s not how Rin intended it anyway. He hoped.  
“What I think Rin is trying to say is, we love you for you, asexuality included.”  
“And gag reflex not included,” Rin said to himself. Haru and Makoto pretended they didn’t hear him.  
“Oh, that reminds me!” Makoto jumped up. “Something I ordered for you two came in. A surprise!”  
Haru wondered what that could be as Makoto dashed up the stairs and into the house, coming out a minute later with a tiny parcel envelope.  
Makoto sat between them as he tore the package open, and dumped out two little plastic baggies, passing one to Haru and one to Rin.  
Haru opened the baggie and pulled out a steel spinner ring, the spinner part decorated with tiny carved dolphins. It fit on his right ring finger, right where he picked at when he fidgeted. Like this, he could spin the ring instead of constantly picking. He tested the spin with his thumb, and, satisfied at how the weight rested on his finger, looked over at Rin to see what he had gotten.  
Rin was holding a red shark hanging from a thick necklace string. It was made of some rubbery material, and, if Haru had to guess, was meant to be chewed at.  
Rin came to the same conclusion, judging from how his eyes lit up as he slid the necklace on over his head. The shark pendant he popped between his teeth, nibbling experimentally at the tail fin, and grinned widely.  
“I love it,” Rin decided, nodding at the shark. He gave Makoto a peck on the cheek as thanks.  
“Really it’s for a selfish reason,” Makoto said, his ears turning a bright red. “You kept breaking all our pens. The ink can’t be good for you.”  
“Thanks Makoto,” Haru told him quietly, a rare smile crossing his face, at the same time Rin grimaced about the memory of all the times he’d found himself with a mouthful of ink.  
“Maybe we should invest in better pens or somethin’, the plastic is way too easy to snap,” Rin groaned, letting himself fall against Makoto’s shoulder.  
Haru let the comfortable silence envelop them as they finished watching the red sunset fade into the dark blue night, Makoto holding one hand each, Rin leaning into him as Haru rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

It was much later that night, when Haru was working on a new recipe for work, that Rin’s arms snaked around his shoulders from behind, resting his chin on Haru’s shoulder.  
“Hey, I wanted to make sure you’re not mad at us for last night,” Rin said, his gruff voice gone soothing and soft. “Or weren’t pissed at me for the sex jokes earlier. I know it makes you uncomfortable sometimes.”  
“I’m not mad at you or Makoto,” Haru told Rin, reaching up to pat him on the top of his head.  
“Good. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t seething with rage.”  
“Aren’t you usually the one with the rage problems?” Haru asked, tilting his head to look at Rin. After a moment, he’d realized what he’d sounded like and flinched.  
“…I’d be mad about that if it wasn’t true,” Rin admitted, squeezing Haru tightly in a warm hug.  
“You’re better now,” Haru told him. “Makoto has helped a lot.”  
“Oh isn’t that the damned truth,” Rin laughed. “We’d have probably ended up mortal enemies again if it wasn’t for Makoto. I’d probably have gotten in huge trouble for hauling off and punching someone. You’d probably…” Rin trailed off, not entirely sure what Haru would have become without Makoto at his side.  
“Be dead,” Haru finished for him. There were no dramatics in his voice, just clear statement. “Makoto has saved me lots of times. Helped me through a lot of…rough patches.”  
Haru felt more than saw the somber look in Rin’s eyes, realizing that Haru was probably right.  
“Hey, maybe I’d have pissed you off enough. You’d be too mad to die. You would have to go ‘sorry river, you can’t drown me today. I have to go kick Rin’s ass’!”  
Haru made a semi-laughing noise, setting down the pen he’d been using.  
“Hey, do you want dessert? It’s been a while since we’ve gone out to get something, the three of us.”  
Rin’s eyes lit back up, even though he didn’t really like sweets all that much.  
“Yeah, that sounds great.”


End file.
